Talk:Preussen Dominion/@comment-26778822-20160203204256
Carnegie Town, Colonial Preussen Ships are sailing back and forth in Carnegie Canal. The canal, which is only 450 meters wide, has rules for passing through: if you are entering the harbor, you will take the north lane of the canal, and if you are exiting it, you will go through the south lane. Every ship obeys this rule. An usual day at the pier. A cargo ship enters the harbor through the north lane. It seems to be very low in the water, the freeboard being only 4.8 meters. This is the Black Island, a cargo ship that is normally used as an ore carrier. However, this time, it is not the case. It is carrying a large complement of high explosive, artillery rounds, fuel barrels, and other flammable materials and explosives. It enters the canal at a speed of 3 knots. The captain looks forward, seeing no problems. Country Manor, outside of Carnegie The King is visiting his vacation manor, yet again, having taken many members of his high command with him this time. He wants to hold celebrations here. A feast will be held in short time. Many guests are going into the huge manor, bowing down before the King and looking for seats. North Lane, 11:20 AM The Captain of the Black Island sits in his chair, looking forward. Then, he sees something unusual. There is another cargo ship heading right at them in the north lane. "Horn blast!" he orders. The other ship replies with three blasts, meaning it is beginning to reverse. However, the two ships are too close to each other. The other ship bumps the Island and continues reversing. Believing that nothing is wrong, the Captain sighs and then begins to re-plan his course. Aboard the hold of the Black Island, 11:25 AM John Barson, a man in charge of the cargo hold, is working when the ship is bumped. He shakes a little, but hearing that all is clear, get backs to work. While working, he begins to smell something burning. He turns around, and sees a puddle of burning fuel. He begins running to a radio, and reports tp the helm. "Sir, we have a fire in the cargo hold!" "Sound the alarm, get everyone down there to stop it!" The crew goes down to the hold and begins spraying the fire with water and extinguishers. However, nothing they can do stops the fire. It is already too large to be stopped. Realizing that the cargo will blow up, the Captain orders the crew to scuttle the ship. However, they have only some limited methods to do so. In the end, their "scuttling" is a set of water leakages. The crew abandons the ship. When they get to the harbor, to their dismay, they see civilians walking around, a crowd forming up and looking at the ship. The crew tries to warn them, but most of the civilians dismiss it as fearmongering, with only a few leaving the area. The crew can only try to get themselves and some civilians as far away from the ship as possible. King's Manor, 11:45 AM The guests sit at the dinner table, getting ready to feast. The Kong sits up, giving a short speech, and blessing everyone. Erich Hunter begins eating the chicken he has been served. He casually looks across the table at the Chancellor. He is eating some spinach, and also has his head lifted. He looks normal. "Good chicken. I congratulate the cook", says Erich. The Chancellor says "Can't argue wi-" The Chancellor's face tenses, as if he is looking at something dangerous. He is looking towards the window behind Erich. He opens his mouth in a yell: "Get down!" Erich obeys, but before he can even move a muscle, the whole manor shakes as if in an earthquake, and the glass window behind him breaks, sending shards of glass flying into his back. He groans in pain, and crouches down. Less than a second later, the tremor stops. Erich stands up slowly, and looks around him. The table is upright, but the food has been spilt everywhere. The guests, some of them wounded, also begin standing up. The King himself stands up, with a look of puzzlement on his face. A guard walks into the room. "Ey! You must see this!" The guests that can move, Erich among them, head out, following the guard. They head to the front door, and open it. What they see shocks Erich. The gatehouse has all its glass windows broken, with shards dotting the grass. A shed alongside it, made of wood, has collapsed, and pieces of it are everywhere. In the distance, in the town of Carnegie, there is a gigantic pyrocumulus cloud forming above the canal. The field outside the manor is littered with wood, steel, and stone. Some shards of steel have landed everywhere, and are white-hot. The King mutters "Bloody hell". Erich speaks."Get the King to safety, as soon as possible. There should be a warship anywhere in the coast. I am sure every ship in the harbor has been annihilated. We need some ship to land near the coastline, and we get the King on board. The wounded will go along with him, as will anyone important." "But we need someone to find out what happened!" "That will be me. I shall analyze the town, and make a report about what happened." Erich gets in a car, and drives to Carnegie. Report on Explosion in Carnegie. From the people I have interviewed, I have managed to piece together a rough timeline of what happened. -11:20 AM- The cargo ship Black Island, carrying around 3,200 tons of explosives, collides with the cargo vessel Negociante. The collision results in a fire occurring. -11:25 AM- The fire is uncontrollable. The crew abandons ship, and attempts to warn civilians. The crew exits town, heading as far away from the ship as possible. -11:45 AM- The high explosive cargo of the Black Island explodes. The energy of the explosion roughly equals 3.1 kilotons. -12:00 AM- I find some crew members of the ship. I am told about the cause of the explosion. -12:45 AM- I enter town, watching the destruction and death. I exit town 4 hours later, having satisfactorily measured the damage. Now I report on the damage caused by the explosion. Epicenter: Black Island is completely destroyed. Pieces of steel from it litter the countryside. One of these debris is the ship's 76mm anti-submarine gun, twisted and charred, in the road towards town. Anyone nearby is killed instantly, their body never to be found. 900 meter radius: Trees are bent down, buildings collapsed, electric poles littering the area. Rescuers make efforts to liberate survivors from wrecked buildings. Casualties are extreme in this area. 900m+: Strong buildings stand, weaker buildings being toppled. Electric poles also litter ground. Strong buildings have some collapsed parts, and windows are broken. 2500+ meter area: Buildings still stand. Windows broken. Entire town: Areas surrounding canal are destroyed. Northern side of the town is heavily damaged, due to flat terrain allowing shockwave to spread. Southern end is less damaged, due to hilly area dispersing some of the shockwave, but casualties are still considerable. Around the outer areas, buildings stand, but not a single one has any intact windows. Area around the town: Littered with debris from the ship, the buildings, and other things. Casualties: North side suffers from high casualties, 30,000 or more dead, with 10,000 wounded, and 2,000 missing. South side suffers 22,000 or more dead, with 9,000 wounded, and 2,000 missing. I searched around the area for the Negociante, and I found it on a shore area 1,000 meters from the blast. The ship is heavily damaged, and I foresee it being scrapped. Only 20 members of crew survive, and I interview them before handing them over to police to be interned until court of enquiry is held. Survivors display no knowledge of an explosion, most being knocked unsconcious and buried beneath rubble. Wounds consist of cuts, bruises, and in some cases, dismemberment. Psychological effect on survivors seem to consist of traumatic effects, mourning, confusion, and anguish. Survivors keep asking about family members and friends... The crews of the ships are absolved after the enquiry. It is revealed that the collision was the result of the captain of the Negociante being misinformed. However, the crews are sued by various people looking for compensation. The government pays compensation to the victims, but the crews are lashed with lawsuits. A project is planned to rebuild the town.